A Scroll For Anska
This quest is given to the Dragonborn by Anska, who is located in High Gate Ruins. Background Upon entering High Gate Ruins the Dragonborn will encounter Anska. She states that she has been searching for the tomb of Dragon Priest Vokun for a few years and believes that the scroll, which links her bloodline back to Ysgramor himself, is located in the ruins. She will then request the Dragonborn to retrieve her scroll. Journal entries *Find Anska's scroll and return it to her for a reward. *Help Anska retrieve the scroll from High Gate Ruins. *I have the scroll, I should return it to Anska for my reward. *High Gate Ruins is clear and Anska has rewarded me with a powerful new fire spell. If Anska dies, even if the quest has been completed, another entry will be added. *I have failed to protect Anska, now I'll never know what her scroll was for. Objectives *Find Anska's scroll. *Help Anska retrieve her scroll. *Return the scroll to Anska. Quick walkthrough *Meet and talk to Anska in High Gate Ruins, and agree to help her. *Protect Anska while fighting through the ruins. *Defeat Vokun. *Retrieve Anska's scroll. Detailed walkthrough High Gate Ruins (Interior) After accepting the quest, Anska will begin to follow the Dragonborn. She mostly relies on her spells, so she will tend to keep her distance from enemies throughout the ruin. The ruin is mostly inhabited by Draugr, and almost all of them are leveled. Puzzle Solution: Look up and to the south. Note the sequence of Hawk, Whale, Fox, Snake. The northern ceiling has the same sequence, but the third carving has fallen to the ground. Now match up the pedestals (which also contain a specific animal carving), and activate the lever of the Hawk, Whale, Fox, and Snake pedestals to match the ceiling order. There are two Hawk pedestals; it doesn’t matter which one is activated first. If the puzzle is solved successfully, the grating swings open. Descend the spiral stairs, and enter the door to High Gate Ruins Catacombs. High Gate Ruins Catacombs There are more traps (and leveled Draugr) as progress into the ruins is made, so beware of pressure plates and trip-wires. Head through the altar room, then down the long hallway to a second altar room, where three levers must be activated. Puzzle Solution: Pull the lever in the center of the room. The next is in the right alcove. Fight the Draugr guarding it, activate the lever, and face a second foe in the left alcove before activating the lever behind it. The second lever opens the portcullis allowing entry into Vokun’s Throne Room. Upon entering, the Dragon Priest Vokun will awaken, and it will be necessary to defeat him. Utilizing the columns in the room to avoid his attacks will be helpful. After defeating Vokun, it will be possible to acquire his mask. The mask must be picked up there, otherwise it will become impossible to fill the Dragon Priest Shrine at Labyrinthian. Go behind his coffin to find a room containing the Sealed Scroll for Anska on the table and a Word Wall, containing a word for the Storm Call shout. Exit the chamber via the north door at the end of the narrow corridor to end up in High Gate Ruins (Interior). Locate Anska, and hand the scroll to her. She is most grateful and provides a reward of a Conjure Flaming Familiar spell tome, completing the quest. Journal Trivia *To avoid Anska being killed by high-level enemies, don't accept the quest right away. Go through the tomb and kill everyone. After reaching the throne room and killing Vokun, she will appear. Pick up the scroll off the table to start the quest. Then simply turn around and hand her the scroll to complete the quest. *Anska, because of her eagerness to reach the scroll, is extremely "pushy." If following behind, she will frequently nudge the Dragonborn forward, possibly triggering traps. *Pick up the scroll before going anywhere near the dragon shout. The process of learning the dragon shout may blow the scroll to an unreachable location (see Bugs). *After the quest is completed, if Anska is asked what the scroll says, she will say it's encrypted and that it will take time to read it. Her dialog will never change. She can be killed, but the scroll will disappear (this could possibly be a glitch, or she was programmed this way) * It is possible to encounter an unmasked dragon priest at a high enough level before battling Vokun . Bugs ru:Свиток для Анскиde:Eine Schriftrolle für Anska Category:Skyrim: Side Quests